


The more I see you

by Sylencia



Series: Seeing you [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cats, Divination, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prophetic Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 22:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Tobirama should have been more careful, when he accepted Hashirama's invitation to go shopping. Of course, Hashirama would try to take him to that man. To that ... Seer.





	The more I see you

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel no one asked for! I just loved that au and needed to write about it. And i wrote indeed!

Tobirama was … grumpy. The word might not fit his exact current feelings, but it was the most polite one. Truly, he was pissed. At himself, mostly, for not seeing his brother's trap before he fell into it.  
  
For he should have known Hashirama would try bringing him here one way or another despite his refusal. He should have been on his guards, made sure to refuse every invitation from his older brother until Hashirama grew bored of bothering him with all this nonsense but he failed. He got tricked and all Tobirama wanted now was to leave but it was too late already.  
  
Hashirama meddling with his romantic life had always been a recurrent thing. Hashirama couldn't take no as an answer. And Tobirama was forced to meet with all the “cute girls” his brother had wanted to introducing him, always hinting they could get along nicely, that she was single and he was too and why wouldn't it work out? It forced Tobirama to deal with the “Sorry it's not you, I'm just not interested” that ended all these arranged dates and it led people to give him the reputation of an asshole. A cruel one because of all the girls he led away after they had been told he was interested in meeting with them. Truly, he never was but Hashirama was a terrible person and held back no mean to get to his goals.  
  
That was until Tobirama snapped and stated that he was gay. That he always had been, that it would never change and Hashirama stopped. For a while, at least. He never exactly gave up on setting him up with someone, which annoyed Tobirama deeply. Oh, he loved his brother. But most of the time, and especially then, Hashirama deserved a good punch in the face.  
  
Then, when Hashirama stated that he had found the perfect way for him to know when he'd meet the man of his life, Tobirama rolled his eyes and went on with his life, ignoring every call or text from his sibling. Oh, he read them, and listened to his vocal messages, in case something important happened but he left them unanswered.  
  
He should have been more careful, though, when Hashirama invited him out to go shopping together. It had been sweet enough, Hashirama stating that he'd love to spend time with his younger brother, that he needed new clothes to replace these rags Tobirama wore. Which was the truth, Tobirama was well aware that half his clothes were old and belonged to the trash can but shopping wasn't his forte, he never exactly knew what he wanted and going on his own was boring. Going with Hashirama might be easier, he had thought and he accepted the invitation.  
  
How wrong had he been.  
  
Hashirama had started speaking about this a year or so ago. How he had hear about that guy at work, how people had been so impressed with his skills and Hashirama got an appointment with him. And he went nuts after meeting him for the very first time. Because everything the guy said happened in the exact details he spoke about.  
  
Now, Tobirama was a man of science. To him, seers were charlatans taking advantage of weak or impressionable persons, using them to make a lot of money. They belonged to trash magazines and this kind of stuff, with their gross ads filling pages and pages, one more ridiculous than the next. They were good actors, at best. They told people what they wanted to hear and asked a shit ton of money for it. Which he yelled at Hashirama after his brother spoke of his appointment with the seer he had met. He gave him all the details, told him everything the guy apparently “saw” about his future and Tobirama rolled his eyes, barely resisting the urge to slap the back of his sibling's head.  
  
At least, that was until some of his predictions seem to happen. Oh, Hashirama meeting with a beautiful woman with red hair could have been a happy coincidence. But all these little details about how they met, how he almost ran over her with his car, hypnotized with her beauty and took her to the hospital because she bumped her head .. That had been suspicious. For a long time, Tobirama thought Mito might be an actress, a friend of the seer paid to make some of the “visions” seem to turn to reality.  
  
One year later, Hashirama and Mito were engaged, lived in the same flat, and were the perfect couple.  
  
It made Tobirama feel .. confused. He did question the whole matter for a long time but decided he didn't care enough to put some sense into it. Hashirama was happy and it was all that mattered to him.  
  
But Hashirama, now he was engaged and completely convinced that the seer's powers were real, had decided to take his hopeless little brother to that man, in hopes the guy would help him find his soulmate. Which Tobirama didn't want, considering that… well, fuck. He could acknowledge, if not say it out loud, that seeing the level of details of that vision, the seer might indeed have some powers. But it didn't mean he wanted to meet with him and have his future revealed that way. He'd rather do it the old way, take step by step on his own and see what life would give him. It would be way more interesting that way.  
  
Who would read a movie's ending before going to the cinema, after all ?  
  
Hashirama was stubborn, though. He kept claiming his brother deserved to be happy, to meet with the love of his life and that it was only one way to attain that goal. He did this for his good, or so he said. Tobirama couldn't be more annoyed.  
  
Yet he wasn't answering as Hashirama kept enthusiastically babbling about the seer, stating how nice the man was, how understanding. Tobirama's eyes were unfocused, his chin resting on his palm as he was leaning against the car’s door and waiting for it all to be over with. Resigned, or so to speak. He couldn't wait to go back to his place. At least, Hashirama wouldn't bother him with this anymore and he'd go shopping with Kawa and Ita instead.  
  
The house Hashirama parked in front of was nothing special. One of these old brick houses typical of the area and Tobirama looked up at it with a frown, as he really didn't want to go. It was already annoying enough he had been tricked by Hashirama, out of anyone else. Gods, he should stop to underestimate his brother so much.  
  
“Come on, Tobes, it'll be fun !”  
  
Tobirama turned a lazy glare at his brother, oblivious as he was grinning like a child and already exiting the car. Tobirama was left to follow, pouting like a damned child but he only wanted this to be over with as quickly as possible.  
  
It was hard not to notice, though. The so, so many cats roaming freely around the property. A whole lot of them, some barely noticeable, hidden in the flower groves, with only their blinking giving them away, others coming right at them, mewling and asking to be petted. Tobirama was dumbstruck at the situation, he never saw as many cats around the same place before and how was it even possible ? And how did that fluffy white one ended in his arms, purring hard and rubbing its head against his chin ?  
  
He might never know, Tobirama thought as Hashirama was leading him into the hallway, failing at keeping his giggling discreet. He knocked at a door, waiting for a short guy to open it and the man's dark eyes shone in mirth.  
  
“Make yourselves comfortable,” he spoke, eyeing the cat and looking oh so amused. “Madara will see you in a minute.”  
  
Tobirama sat in a comfortable chair, doing his best to shoo the cat away as it was going to leave hair all over his clothes. He failed and the damned animal settled down his lap for a nap. What a strange creature, Tobirama thought, staring a little wide eyed at it. And it never stopped purring either.  
  
“That one seems to like you,” Hashirama chirped happily, only making things worse as always. “They're all up for adoption ! Maybe you could take that one !”  
  
“I am not adopting a cat,” Tobirama grumbled between gritted teeth. What would he do with a cat ? He had no need of a pet.  
  
“Well, he's adopted you anyways,” Hashirama shrugged, almost smug and Tobirama rolled his eyes. Alright, it was official now. Today, he hated his brother.  
  
The waiting at least didn't last long. The man from before opened the door again, still oh so smiling and he motioned at them to follow. It was what they thought until he shook his head.  
  
“Sorry, Madara will only receive him,” he told Hashirama. Hashirama's mood all but dropped at that, his shoulders slouching down and he pouted as he sat back in the chair. As for Tobirama, he glanced down at the cat, not exactly wanting to bother it but he did anyways, as he stood and followed the man through the door. He hadn't expected for the cat to come with them, trotting at his feet with its tail up the air and purring loudly.  
  
“Here, you pass that door, Madara is waiting.”  
  
Tobirama glanced at said door, its dark wood, its silvery handle and he looked back at the man.  
  
“Look, I don't want to be rude, but I don't believe in this. My brother tricked me into coming. And I don't want to waste anyone's time.”  
  
The man's smile seemed to widen for a second, and he looked up. “Not believing is not wrong. Keeping your eyes closed is.”  
  
Tobirama frowned. But the man said nothing as he turned away, made his way back to where they were coming from, leaving him all by himself. Well, not exactly, considering the cat still by his feet, purring and rubbing its head against his calves.  
  
“I am not keeping you,” Tobirama told it. The cat mewled again, rolling on its back and slashing its fluffy tail right and left.  
  
The decor was nothing like Tobirama had imagined, when he passed the door. Somehow, he had imagined the most cliché thing ever, a dark room smelling like incense with hangings all around and trinkets and a crystal ball on a wobbly table. But it was a simple reading room with shelves all around, two high windows, a fireplace with still red coals and a coffee table placed between two chairs.  
  
As for the man waiting for him there, he was … intriguing. Because he was looking quite normal overall. No shawl, no gown, no weird makeup. A pair of jeans with a simple shirt. Proper but casual. Long, long dark hair, down his back, with a single braid on the right side of his head as if to show the earring he was wearing, a stylized flame, it seemed. But nothing too ridiculous. If anything, he looked .. well. Kinda beautiful, even.  
  
Tobirama couldn't help shivering when the man's eyes settled on him. There was such intensity in his look, such focus that it made him half uncomfortable. Why was he staring like that ? Was it part of the act ? Was it part of whatever he was doing ?  
  
His eyes shifted then, to the cat that had followed and he smiled knowingly.  
  
“Yes, I know,” he breathed out, as if he was addressing the cat directly. Tobirama's frown deepened. “You do not believe, do you, Tobirama ?”  
  
Tobirama sat down in the empty chair, as it probably was destined to him, he tilted his head to the side, but startled when the cat jumped into his lap again and demanded to be petted.  
  
“Why would I believe in an act ?” Tobirama retorted, as he looked at the cat again, wondering what he did to deserve this. Couldn't the damned thing understand that he wasn't going to keep it ?  
  
“Because sometimes, believing is all we have,” Madara answered, an amused smile on the lips as he was watching the cat settle down again and purr loudly. “Let's make a deal, yes ?”  
  
Tobirama rolled his eyes. But he shrugged. “Sure,” he whispered, too tired to fight back. Anything if it allowed him to leave this place quickly.  
  
“I will watch your immediate future today and write it all down on paper. We seal it together in an envelope that you will keep and you go back to your life,” Madara explained, pulling a sheet from one of the coffee table drawers as well as a fountain pen. “In three days, you open it, and you read it. Then you decide what to do. Yes ?”  
  
“I'm not wasting any more money in this,” Tobirama snorted.  
  
“Your brother is the one who paid for this session,” Madara stated, as calm as possible. “And it all will be part of it. No extra fee.”  
  
Tobirama hesitated. Mostly because Madara seemed so confident. It didn't sound like an act and a little voice at the back of his head kept reminding him of Hashirama's and Mito's meeting, how this man predicted all these little details weeks before it happened. But it couldn't be possible, could it ? But in another hand, he'd be so happily smug to rub it against Hashirama's face when he'd have the written proof that this man was a fraud. Surely, Madara couldn't see what would be happening to him. It was impossible.  
  
“Let's do it.”  
  
The way Madara's smile widened wasn't a good omen, or so Tobirama felt at the moment. But he didn't move, he didn't speak. He waited.  
  
Now, he had heard about many ways to read the future. Crystal balls and tea leaves and cards, lines in the hand, all that was common in the folklore and made no sense at all nor relied on anything that didn't involve popular beliefs.  
  
Coals, though, was a first and he leaned away when Madara brought a pretty goblet to the table, then picked ardent coals from the fireplace, placed them down in the metal. For an instant, Tobirama thought him crazy. That was until he actually breathed on the coals so they would turn a proper red, and Tobirama gritted his teeth, glancing at the windows to try and find the easiest exit in case this turned wrong.  
  
“You have to give me your hand,” Madara spoke and he looked up, his eyes shining red because of the coals. It was giving him a strange air, one Tobirama wasn't sure he was comfortable with but after making sure there would be no danger, he held his hand out for Madara to grab and he relaxed under the touch of his fingers. Soft, soft fingers, the tips caressing the inside of his wrist as Madara was placing the back of his hand down on the table, palm up as he kept his own hand there. “Ready ?”  
  
“Sure,” Tobirama rolled his eyes.  
  
“Close your lids and relax. It'll be over before you realize.”  
  
Tobirama did as he was told. With his fingers gracing Madara's wrist the way Madara's graced his, the warmth coming from the coals easily recognizable on his skin, radiating all around them both or so it felt like. Warmth in his laps as well, as the damn cat didn't seem to want to leave and was still purring so loudly and Tobirama focused on that sound. He didn't know why, he didn't know how but it had a relaxing repetitive tone to it, following the animal's breathing. Rolling and rolling like these engines Tobirama used to work on, back when he spent time at one of his friend's garage, fixing cars without knowing a thing about engines but naturally inclined to work out anything mechanical. It was all so logical, so easy to work out to him and the cat's purring kept reminding him of the regular roaring of an engine, the smell of gas removed. And the vibrations seemed similar as well.  
  
Images flashed through his mind. Blurry images he couldn't decipher. Familiar, like the cat's purring but he knew they weren't memories. It was hard to grasp any detail of them though, fleeting away the exact moment he tried to focus on them and it was annoying but Tobirama couldn't help feeling like it wasn't very important at the moment.  
  
It was the irregular scrapping of a fountain pen on paper that brought him back to reality. Tobirama's eyes snapped open again, he looked around himself as if he had forgotten where he was, he took a deep breath in but the squeeze of Madara's fingers around d his wrist caught his attention and he relaxed once more.  
  
The sheet in front of Madara was already covered in dark ink. More than it should have and Madara shot him an amused glance, he smiled.  
  
“Quite receptive, aren't you?” he whispered, then his smile widened. “No cheating, no peeking at what I'm writing.”  
  
Tobirama blinked, confused for a second with Madara's comment but he didn't answer to it. He wasn't going to play the man's stupid game, he was feeling too strange for it now. Instead, he focused on the cat happily snoring in his lap, obviously comfortable there, wondering how it happened. Cats were such strange creatures, weren't they ?  
  
“That should be all,” Madara eventually spoke and Tobirama looked at him again, waiting. Madara was hesitating, it seemed, his eyes casted to the side and it took Tobirama a moment to understand what he was waiting for. For Tobirama's fingers now were wrapped around his wrist in a soft grip. Not strong enough to hurt, but enough so Madara couldn't free himself unless Tobirama let go of him. Which he promptly did, wondering when he started holding him like that.  
  
Madara didn't comment it, though, he merely went back to his task, folding the sheet of paper he had written on, placing it in an envelope, he actually pulled some wax from the drawer, heated it up over the coals then applied it to the envelope.  
  
“See you in four days, Tobirama,” Madara breathed out, dark eyes shining under messy bangs.  
  
Tobirama took the envelope without a word, put the cat down, and left.

* * *

Three days had passed. Tobirama had tried hard to not think of the envelope he had carelessly dropped on the small pedestal table near his entrance all that time. He failed.  
  
Of course he was curious. He might not believe in Madara's act, seeing the future was impossible but he couldn't forget Hashirama's and Mito's meeting and how Madara had managed to give all these little details. And how confident Madara had been with that little deal of them. There had been no hesitation, not even when he wrote down what he apparently saw and Tobirama couldn't help wanting to know. There was no pettiness in his current feelings, he just couldn't stop thinking about that damned envelope and his fingers were itching to open it.  
  
It was why, when he came home from work on the third day's evening, it was the first thing he did. Grabbing the envelope, sitting in his couch and opening the damned thing to finally get his answers.  
  
The first reading was quick. Tobirama read the whole thing without much of a thought. He'd have to give Madara something, though, it was that his handwriting was beautiful. He trained for it, that much was obvious and it was enjoyable to read. It did feel like some sort of a letter though, as Madara was addressing him directly, not just listing all the things he went through with during these three days and it was strange as an experience of its own.  
  
The second reading, though, when Tobirama focused properly on all the details Madara wrote down about these three days … it was .. weird. Scary, even. For all these details, Madara wouldn't have been able to know them in advance by any way possible. Guessing what he had been wearing during these days could have been luck. Writing, two days before it happened, that one of his colleagues would drop his phone and break his screen was .. well. Alright maybe that was freaky. There was no way Madara could have known this would happen, nor that it could have been schemed in any way. It had been an accident and yet, it was written right there in all the little details of it, down to the way his colleague apologized and stated her daughter broke hers the previous evening.  
  
And that was only one part of it.  
  
In another paragraph, Madara was writing about that guy who asked for his number while he had been waiting for the lift to arrive, on his way to one of the new mall's restaurant. In another, Madara spoke of the way he spent the night on his couch, too tired to move to his bedroom. Which happened often enough but to predict it would be happening that precise night ?  
  
The more he read it again, the more obvious the truth became. And Tobirama had to ask.  
  
Tobirama almost got lost as he drove to Madara's place on his own, the next afternoon. He had been so unfocused during the drive, when Hashirama took him there that he hadn't quite registered the road but he eventually managed to find his way and arrived at the house in the middle of the afternoon. He didn't call beforehand, he didn't ask for an appointment or however it worked. He merely showed up.  
  
For he needed answers. For this couldn't be true and yet, he had the proof right there in his pocket. Madara, somehow, could read the future and he had predicted all these things that would be happening to him in details that wouldn't have been possible to control or set up in any way. Hell, Madara even stated the cracks on his phone's screen would look like a cat. Which was exactly that. How was it even possible ?  
  
“Ah, right on time.”  
  
The man from the other time welcomed him at the door before he knocked. Tobirama didn't know who he was, nor what his function was, besides being annoying and looking way too smug but he didn't want to deal with that today.  
  
“Madara's waiting for you in the salon,” he informed him, stepping aside to let him in. “Your cat is there as well.”  
  
“I .. don't have a cat,” Tobirama grumbled, trying not to be too rude and probably failing.  
  
“Yet.”  
  
The man was gone before Tobirama could look back at him and, with a frustrated groan, he followed the same path as the previous time, knocking on the door as soon as he reached it.  
  
“Come in, Tobirama,” Madara's voice called from the other side, soft.  
  
Madara was comfortably sitting in his chair with the fluffy white cat in the lap when he pushed the door open. He seemed to have been reading, seeing the book sitting on the table and he looked up with a soft smile the moment Tobirama slouched down in the second chair.  
  
He had been grumpy the first time he came but today was worse. Today, he was… annoyed. For he had been so sure he'd come back to rub all these lies in Madara's face, that he'd have a proper proof of his act, of what a fraud he was but it wasn't the case. For everything Madara had written down, three days ago, had happened. All of it, down to the tiniest detail and Tobirama was a scientist, he never believed in all this for good reasons but. Madara could have never written all that down without actually seeing the future. It was a proof of his ability, as Tobirama didn't want to use “power” to describe it. He couldn't deny it. He wasn't stupid enough to make a fool of himself.  
  
Unlike the other guy, though, Madara didn't look smug. He didn't have that arrogance shining through him and Tobirama was going to talk, to admit his defeat even with how much he didn't want to but the cat in Madara's lap jumped on the table with a loud mewl, startling him. With no hesitation, it walked the distance between them, settled in Tobirama's lap instead and started purring so loudly Tobirama wondered if it were possible to begin with. But he did scratch its head, sighing as he did so. He had to admit that it was soft, at least. And quite sociable.  
  
“You already know why I'm here, yes ?”  
  
“I'd make a terrible, terrible seer, hadn't I known the exact moment you'd come back, don't you think ?”  
  
Tobirama sighed. He leaned on his hand, his elbow on the armrest, rubbing his eyes as he was tired. He didn't sleep much last night after all. How could he have ? With all he read in the letter and how he mostly freaked out for a moment ?  
  
“How is it possible ?” He questioned, as he needed answers. “How does it work ?”  
  
“I would tell you, did I know all the details but it's an ability I've always had, ever since I was a kid,” Madara explained, his tone nothing but soft and he cleared his throat. “It started with flashes, at random times and my parents freaking out that I always seemed to know what was going to happen. I wasn't quite conscious of it all, at first. Until I tried to trigger these flashes.”  
  
Tobirama remained silent, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to answer anyways. It sounded like the story of a fantasy book but he was feeling oh so alive.  
  
“It was a dangerous thing to do, though, as I wasn't properly trained but I didn't know better at the time,” Madara continued, and he didn't seem to care for giving him all these details. “Until some violent vision almost got my brain and I fell in a coma.”  
  
Tobirama looked up. Madara smiled.  
  
“Izuna always remained by my side afterward, in case I needed help out,” Madara resumed after a pause. “I know he's annoying, I'm sorry about him.”  
  
Now that was one heartfelt comment, Tobirama thought. And it was appreciated, in a way. That man, Izuna, was too smug. It did fit him though.  
  
“That was until I was properly trained.”  
  
“Trained ?” Tobirama questioned, speaking up for the first time. “Is there a school for seer ?”  
  
“No,” Madara laughed. “There are Masters. Seers who dedicate their life finding new seers and training them. Using their own ability to track them and keep them safe. And to teach them the rules.”  
  
“Which rules ?”  
  
Madara smiled. “Never pushing a vision too far. Only ever focusing on one image at a time. Never trying to see important future events. Never, ever use it for one's own personal wealth.”  
  
Tobirama raised an eyebrow. He knew how much Hashirama had paid for that session. And for the one about himself as well. And he was going to point it out but Madara looked to the side, at one particular little frame and Tobirama followed his eyes.  
  
“All fees and gifts of money will be used for the wellness of the cats.”  
  
Oh. Well. Alright.  
  
“What about the coals ?”  
  
Madara looked at him again. “They are my element. They allow me to navigate through the future but always find my way back.”  
  
Tobirama remained silent. He wasn't sure he wanted to know more anyways, stomaching all these info already was hard enough. Admitting that Madara truly had that ability to see the future was one thing but the details ? They seemed all so real, oh so plausible despite the fact it shouldn't make sense and Tobirama's brain was having troubles accepting it all as the truth. But he had too, seeing the fact that he had received the proper proof of it, the letter neatly folded in the back pocket of his jeans.  
  
“I think I need time to process it all,” Tobirama admitted, pinching his lips together. He then rubbed his forehead. Yes, time.  
  
“What about a cup of tea ? Izuna should arrive soon with it. If you have the time to stay a little longer.”  
  
Tobirama was about to argue, when a deep purr echoed from his lap, the fluffy white cat stretching and yawning happily as it was sleeping still and Tobirama pursed his lips. That cat really was way too comfortable with him. It was a wonder how it happened, as he wasn't a pet person.  
  
“Why the cats ?”  
  
“Cats are amazing creatures,” Madara smiled, his dark eyes focused on the feline. “And they know things. The kind of things us, humans, usually fail to see. This one seem to have adopted you, though.”  
  
It was the second time he was said so but Tobirama had a hard time understanding why. He wasn't going to adopt some random cat just because it liked snuggling in his lap. It didn't work that way. He didn't have the time for a cat. Or any other pet.  
  
He didn't have the opportunity to say so, though, as the salon's door opened and Izuna arrived with his hands full of a heavy tray. He set it down on the table, carefully because of the fine China it was holding and he placed the cups in front of them both, poured them the tea, that stupid, annoying smile never leaving his lips. There were biscuits with the tea, Tobirama's favorite, as it happened.  
  
He had thought Izuna would join them, it would only be fair, considering the situation, how he and Madara were brothers and, apparently, living together but he didn't. Soon enough he was turning away with the tray, leaving them on their own and Tobirama watched the door for a long time before he turned to Madara again.  
  
“He’s not staying ?”  
  
“He doesn't want to intrude,” Madara stating, in a neutral tone.  
  
“How .. did he know I'd be staying for tea ? Does he have your ability as well ? Did you see it ?”  
  
Madara laughed. “Chaos would be ensured, had Izuna been gifted such an ability. I didn't see it, though. I usually offer tea to my clients if they happen to be around at that hour.”  
  
Tobirama accepted that answer, he'd prefer to think it was a common thing, rather than thinking Madara had seen more of his future and was anticipating it all. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with that idea, despite accepting Madara's ability for what it was. Yes, this man was able to see the future. To what extent, Tobirama wasn't sure but it was a truth he couldn't ignore. It was real.  
  
It didn't mean he wasn't even more curious about it. On the contrary, the man of science he was wanted to test it. To find its limits and see how precise it could get.  
  
“Do you know what I'm going to say in advance then ?” He eventually questioned, picking one of these delicious biscuits and tasting it. Still oh so very delicious.  
  
“No I don't,” Madara answered in an amused tone.  
  
“Why not ?” Tobirama pushed gently, trying to keep his frown at bay. “Shouldn't you know everything already ?”  
  
Madara’s smile turned into a smirk, he snorted. “I've stopped watching your future after seeing you coming back here. I do not seek to see what my clients don't ask to know.”  
  
“Why not ? Aren't you curious ?” Tobirama asked. It was hard to believe one wouldn't want to know more with such an ability.  
  
“Sometimes I am,” Madara admitted and he shrugged. “Sometimes, I can't control the flashes but it's not my business to know.”  
  
“So you do have some ethics,” Tobirama couldn't help but comment.  
  
“Of course I do,” the seer huffed in return, in a fake annoyed tone. It was obvious Madara was having some fun with this conversation, that he wasn't bothered with his questions at all, nor his pushing. He was playing, it was like a game to him and Tobirama couldn't say he wasn't enjoying himself as well.  
  
The tea, though, was great. Tobirama didn't often indulge in a cup, he was more of a coffee person but that tea was amazing he even half wondered if he shouldn't ask Madara about it, instead of poking him about his ability. Surely, it would be more polite to do so but Madara wasn't showing any hint of discomfort as they were talking. Hell, he didn't even flinch when he stated that Tobirama didn't believe in his ability when they first met. Too skeptical. It wasn't exactly surprising though.  
  
Tobirama couldn't say he didn't respect the fact that Madara made no money from it, or, more precisely, didn't use it on himself.  
  
The silence between them was comfortable. Only the loud purring from the cat could be heard, as well as the creaking of the fire behind Madara and it was an soothing atmosphere. The kind of which wasn't easy to share with anyone, his brothers always were so loud, his friends as well. But Madara seemed quite comfortable with it and it was pleasing. He still have questions, though.  
  
“Do you know why I came here in the first place ?” He asked, looking toward the window where cats had decided to lounge for a nap.  
  
“Yes, your brother made it clear when he called for the appointment,” Madara answered truthfully. “He wanted me to help you find your soulmate the way I did with him and Mito. But I will not tell you a thing unless you ask me directly.”  
  
“So you already know ?” Tobirama inquired, looking back at Madara and frowning. “What about the “not seeking what clients don't ask about” line ?”  
  
Madara huffed. “Who said it was your future I had flashes about ?”  
  
Oh. Right. Alright, that was .. Did it mean his soulmate .. believed in these things ? Did it mean they came here, asking for Madara to read their future ? It .. well, Tobirama didn't really have a type, he didn't date many men properly, after all and none of the dates planned by Hashirama counted. But he tended to go for men with a similar state of mind as his. Men who liked science and technology and this kind of things. Not one that would go to a seer for his future to be read in coals, even if said seer had proven he did see the future.  
  
Which was kind of disappointing. In a way. Then again, he too was finding himself believing in Madara's ability, now he had seen the proofs of it.  
  
“So,” he trailed, unsure what he should say next. “I do have a soulmate.”  
  
“You do, Tobirama,” Madara nodded, his eyes fixed on him, his expression impossible to describe.  
  
“And we will meet ?” He questioned. It made Madara smile, then look away.  
  
“You already met with him.”  


* * *

  
The idea that he did have a soulmate and already met with that man had kept Tobirama awake for nights.

The meeting with Madara hadn't lasted much longer. They had tea in relative silence, if one ignored how loudly the cat had been purring in his lap. It was even a wonder it stick there the whole time, unmoving, happily napping and Tobirama had eventually started petting its fluffy head distractedly, in automatic motions. But he found it quite relaxing, eventually, to run his fingers through that thick fluffy fur, to feel the warmth underneath. More than all the fidget cubes he ever tried before.

He couldn't forget the words, though. How Madara stated that he had a soulmate. Which was surprising already, considering the fact that Tobirama knew himself not to be the most romantic or attentive man ever, when in a relationship. It wasn't that he lacked feelings, usually. Well, they never were very strong, never the way Hashirama described what it was like to be in love but he did feel something for his past partners. Unlike some of them claimed sometimes. They all left, though, a couple declaring he was heartless for not falling in love after all they did for him, after all their efforts.

Tobirama was aware he wasn't easy to deal with. But he tried his best, always.

Madara had been clear enough, though. He had a soulmate. Not a future partner, he didn't hesitate when he confirmed it after Tobirama used that precise word. Soulmate had been the right word and it was hard for Tobirama to realize it, at first. It seemed so strong. Did it mean he would live the same kind of relationship Hashirama and Mito had ? For Madara had used the same word to describe their relationship, Hashirama claimed it often enough.

The most important part in this, though, was what Madara said next. That he already met with that man and Tobirama could barely deal with that. For Hashirama always stated he knew, the exact moment he saw Mito, that he'd marry her. Which was stupid. But somehow, a tiny part of Tobirama had always wondered if it were possible. Probably not, he was realizing. Hashirama always was known to be some eccentric, always using big words with no restraints. It was his thing. Always had been, always would be.

But Tobirama couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't stop wondering who that person was and, as he couldn't sleep that other night, he laughed in his pillow for a long time as he wondered if it weren't Izuna. It was a ridiculous idea, truly. But Izuna always was weird with him and Madara had apologized for his sake. And it would make sense, in a way. It would have been easy for Madara to read his brother's future and tell him all about it.

He shook the idea away as quickly as it came to him. He and Izuna wouldn't go along that way, it was obvious enough.

He wouldn't have the time to think about it today, though, for Hashirama had decided to show up. He had been kind enough to send him a text when he left his place, stating he'd arrive in around ten minutes and Tobirama barely had the time to drag himself out of his bed and into the shower before his brother's arrival. Hashirama knew to make himself comfortable anyways and waiting a while would be his punishment for not warning him of his visit sooner.

Hashirama was watching the television when Tobirama finally came out of the bathroom and had prepared him his morning cup of coffee. He was half forgiven just because of it.

“Tobes!” Hashirama beamed at him, and he shifted closer when Tobirama sat on the couch. “You look awful.”

“Thank you,” Tobirama answered dryly, shooting a glare at his brother only for Hashirama to laugh at his expense. “Have you come to insult me ?”

“Of course not ! You've been quite silent since you met with Madara and I was getting worried !”

Tobirama didn't answer yet, the words pulling him back deep in thoughts. A whole week had passed since his last meeting with Madara, and he didn't sleep much in between and had been tired all that time. So much his boss had forced him to finally, finally use all these paid vacancy days he never used to get some rest, stating that he was useless to the place in his current state. Which was the truth, Tobirama was well aware of it. It wasn't that he was distracted when on the clock, that never really happened but the lack of sleep was showing and it had him make mistakes. He couldn't make mistakes.

“I'm fine,” Tobirama automatically answered and Hashirama stared hard at him. Well, it probably wasn't his best lie, considering the bags under his eyes and the mere fact that he wasn't at work but it was all he had.

“Why don't you tell your favorite brother what's the matter ?” Hashirama pushed gently, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Itama is my favorite brother, you know that,” Tobirama rolled his eyes. He made a list when he was younger. Hashirama complained to be last on that list for the next two decades and it had turned into sibling chiding with time.

Hashirama's whole face dropped though, he lowered his head in defeat, his shoulders hunching. “That's not fair and you know it.”

Tobirama didn't answer. Instead, he glanced at his brother and he hesitated. He probably shouldn't talk about any of this with him, Hashirama wasn't known to be the most rational person around, the fact he met with a seer was the proof of it but. He couldn't keep pondering on these thoughts forever without finding answers to his questions. To his main question, really.

“I've seen Madara a second time,” he admitted, as he never accepted to tell his brother about his first meeting with the seer. “He proved me his ability was real so I went back. We … talked. And he eventually said that .. that I've met my soulmate already.”

“Oh, Tobes ! That's amazing !” Hashirama lit up with a huge smile, his eyes wide. “When am I meeting with him ? What's his name ?”

“I don't know,” Tobirama shrugged. “I didn't ask for details and Madara said just that. That I have a soulmate and met him already.”

“Why didn't you ask more ?” Hashirama questioned, obviously confused. “Well, alright, I never asked for Mito's name but that's because I'm an idiot. But you're supposed to be the smart one.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes. “You are an idiot, yes,” he nodded, then he shook his head. “It's .. not .. I mean, no man I've ever met interests me this way. Does passing by him count as a meeting for Madara ?”

“I think not,” Hashirama breathed out, calming down. “But you know, maybe you could just go and ask Madara directly. He'll answer.”

The drive to Madara's house was feeling almost familiar now. It was only his third time going there but he didn't have to think much as he was driving, letting his brain do its thing and lead him where he wanted to go. Of course, he remained attentive of his surroundings, he didn't let it distract him but he didn't overthink it the same way he did on his second drive.

At least, it was on these thoughts Tobirama focused. For he didn't want to overthink everything else. All these things he had in mind but didn't dare talking about with his own brother. But Hashirama wouldn't have understood, he was feeling. Hashirama wasn't stupid, he never thought so but Hashirama was an idealist and sometimes failed to see the truth in things. It never was on purpose though.

The house seemed quite calm, when Tobirama reached it, despite how the cats welcomed him the same way they did the previous times and the white one, announcing its arrival loudly enough for Tobirama to immediately notice it, soon was snuggling in his arms. Comfortable as it had rolled on its back, as Tobirama was holding it like an infant and the man sighed. Truly, that cat was way too friendly.

It was Izuna who opened the door, after Tobirama knocked. He was tired, despite the fact that it was the middle of the afternoon and he looked at him from head to toe, a slight frown on the face.

“Madara doesn't receive anyone today,” the man announced with no greeting. “Unless you've come to adopt the cat.”

Tobirama's lips worked quicker than his brain and he tried not to slap himself when he answered. “Yes. The cat. I want him.”

Izuna eyed him, visibly not convinced but he eventually shrugged. “Go to the salon, I'll wake him up.”

“Wake .. wait, no, I can come back later,” Tobirama stated. He didn't want to bother the man if he was sleeping, especially if he was as tired as Izuna seemed to be but Izuna shrugged.

“He'll have my head if I don't wake him up for you.”

Tobirama blinked. What ? But before he could ask, Izuna was disappearing up the stairs, leaving Tobirama on the threshold on his own, his arms full of one big fluffy cat.

A deep purr pulled him out of his surprise and Tobirama looked down, pinching his lips, he sighed.

“I'd rather not know what he meant.”

The salon seemed almost cold when Tobirama reached it and settled in the same chair as the previous times, his lap full of cat. And Tobirama was quick to realize that it probably was because the fireplace wasn't lit today. Old dark coals remained among the ashes but none of them as glowing as he remembered and he shivered lightly. It wasn't that cold, outside, the weather has been quite lovely lately but it did feel like it was missing something here. And it was one weird feeling.

It took a long time for Madara to finally join him. And if Izuna had seemed tired, Madara was looking exhausted, drained to the bone, with his hair braided and wearing some sort of a robe. It made Tobirama feel guilty. He probably should have called for an appointment or something of the sort.

Madara did manage to smile when he saw him, though. One small, but oh so genuinely happy grin and he sat in front of him delicately, he eyed him.

“Have you truly come to adopt him ?”

Tobirama hesitated. Because he didn't want to say yes out of the blue the way he did earlier, but then again, as soon as he had started to hold the animal, his anxiety had settled a little, his doubts forgotten for a while.

“You can tell me the truth, Tobi,” Madara whispered, his tone soft and using his short name as if they had been friends for years already, as if it was natural to him. “You can always tell me the truth.”

There was a silence. Only the cat's loud purring could be heard and Tobirama was staring. For these words .. they were feeling too intimate. They didn't fit their relationship, they only ever met twice after all and Tobirama was uncomfortable with them. And with the tone as well, as it was too sweet, far from the almost professional way Madara had addressed him before.

What changed? Did it come from Madara's current state of tiredness ?

“Are … you alright ?” He couldn't help asking, wincing when Madara's head lolled to the side and he shook himself awake.

“Every ability has its downsides,” Madara mumbled, rubbing his eyes. “Seeing the future is one thing but I must pay for it.”

Tobirama bit his lower lip. Well. That made sense, at least. Some. Wouldn't it be too good to be true, had Madara been able to see the future with no limitation ? Sure, there were these rules his Master taught him, the ones he spoke about the last time they met but it obviously had consequences on Madara's body as well and Tobirama couldn't help wondering for how long he was forced to sleep, after watching the future.

The whole situation was making Tobirama's guilt rise. How impolite had it been of him, to just show up like that ? Who did that anyways ? They weren't friends, they weren't anything but acquaintances. Hell, Hashirama didn't even tell him to do anything stupid like that but here he was, showing up at some stranger's place like a rude asshole and forcing a man who was obviously in great need of sleep out of bed.

He shouldn't have come. Truly not.

“I .. I'll let you sleep,” he told the man, looking away and clearing his throat. “I'll call for a proper appointment.”

“As if I could ever sleep without knowing why you came all the way here,” Madara smiled and it probably was meant to be a joke, seeing his little smile but Tobirama didn't feel like laughing. He couldn't forget Madara's tone. Nor Izuna's words earlier. Why would Madara have his head for not warning of his venue ?

“It's not important,” Tobirama shrugged, doing his best to focus a little. “I can come back.”

Madara didn't answer. Dark eyes boring into him, and they would have seemed lifeless because of his current state of exhaustion but they weren't. They were oh so expressive, shining under the light, their beautiful shape almost highlighted with the dark circles and the bags under them, as if they merely fitted the whole picture. And even like that, Tobirama couldn't help seeing Madara as a beautiful man. Oh, but he was. And it didn't make much sense. Tobirama usually wasn't attracted to looks, a good brain really was his interest and Madara's seemed .. amazing and complex, in ways he probably couldn't understand because of that ability of his but. Yes. He was a beautiful man.

A small smile pulled Madara's lips, his head lolling slightly to the side and he breathed out.

“You are not leaving?”

Tobirama blinked, looking away. He wanted to leave, truly but something was pushing him to stay and he didn't know what to do with it for now. For his brain was working so quickly, trying to fit pieces together without him knowing why, it was a familiar enough feeling for him to understand what was happening to him. It was like an equation presented to him and he couldn't leave before he knew its answer.

Oh, why was he like this ?

“I …” Tobirama sighed, he shrugged. “I spoke with Hashirama of what you said, the last time. How I already met my soulmate. He said I probably should ask you for more details but. It doesn't feel right.”

Madara continued to stare and for a moment, Tobirama's wondered if the man hadn't fallen asleep with his eyes opened like that. It wouldn't be surprising, seeing how slouched he was in his chair and how he had pulled his legs up the seat, tucked underneath him comfortably. He was looking so relaxed at the moment, obviously comfortable with it all and Tobirama wondered where it came from.

“Why ?” Madara eventually spoke, his voice rough with sleep.

“Isn’t it cheating ?” Tobirama pointed out, frowning for himself and Madara scoffed, then he smirked.

“Such a strong word,” he chided him lightly, unfolding himself slowly until he was rising to his feet, circling the small table and stopping by his side. “I'll make us some coffee. Make yourself home.”

Then, without much more prompting, he cupped his cheek with a very soft hand and made his way out of the salon, dragging his feet as he was walking.

The touch, though. The touch, so simple, so soft, its warmth lingering on his skin as he was sitting there, one hand buried deep in the cat's fur and his eyes, slowly, slowly growing wider. For the answer to all his questions was simple, wasn't it ? Obvious, even. How didn't he see it earlier ? How did he miss it ? But he had been so focused on so many other things that he had failed to notice the unmistakable truth. And it all made sense, now his brain had resolved the equation, now he had realized what he had been too stupid to see earlier.

He didn't move, though. He wanted to stay right there, so Madara would confirm it all and Madara did seem a little more awake with a cup of coffee in his hand, sipping at it carefully as he was walking back to him, placing a second one down on the table in front of him. And Tobirama waited for him to be sitting again, to sigh.

“Are you my soulmate ?”

For it made sense, didn't it ? In some ways, it did. Tobirama couldn't believe he didn't get it earlier, considering, especially after he wondered if Izuna wasn't his soulmate. Why didn't he think Madara could be that person instead? Blind indeed and it explained Izuna's comments, his all too knowing tone, it explained the way Madara addressed him earlier. His current state of sleepiness probably lowered his guard, in a way and Tobirama couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like for Madara to know they were soulmates but keep some distance between them so he wouldn't show a thing.

And Madara, well … he did catch his eyes, even if it felt nothing like Hashirama ever described. There was no big revelation, no huge feeling taking over. Hell, Hashirama claimed he fell in love with Mito at first sight but Tobirama was well aware that it wasn't his kind of things. But slowly realizing what he liked in Madara… that was his way. He was shy, when it came to feelings and attraction, after all, which all his exes failed go understand.

Madara, though, didn't push a thing, even if he knew. He didn't force anything either. He did his job, if Tobirama could ever say that, and he never tried hinting anything despite the fact that he knew. And for this, Tobirama was thankful. It probably was nothing like he ever imagined meeting with the man he'd grow to love but. It didn't feel like cheating either. It didn't feel like forcing destiny or anything of the sort. And none of this meant it had to be happening soon.

“How much did you watch of your own future ?” Tobirama eventually questioned, too curious to hold it back, not even waiting for Madara to answer his first question and Madara hummed, obviously thoughtful.

“I must admit that it is very tempting, sometimes. I know some people who would not hesitate to watch their own death,” Madara sighed, drinking his cup slowly each time he paused, not even embarrassed he had been caught. “But. Ah, well, I guess I'd rather do it the old way. Live my life fully and help other people instead. And the cats.”

“So … how did you know ?” Tobirama asked, as he was processing the words. There was such melancholy in Madara's tone. He wasn't sure he was uncomfortable with it.

“I was young and stupid,” Madara shrugged and he chuckled. “Just out of the coma. I was worried because the flashes had stopped and I wanted to make sure I still could see. So I lit the fireplace at my parents’ old place and I triggered them. That's when I saw you, in my future. With the cat as well.”

Tobirama blinked, surprised with the longing in Madara's tone but not uncomfortable with it. It made sense, in a way. As Madara had described himself as young, it probably meant he had waited to meet with him for a long time, already knowing they would eventually be together. Tobirama could admit he'd grow somewhat impatient, at some point. Restless, even.

“I know how you must feel, Tobi,” Madara eventually continued, shrugging as he was looking at little more awake now. “I’ve had the time to think about it for years. I .. I'm not asking anything from you. I guess you're probably feeling like freaking out at the moment, it'd be only fair if you need time. I only ask you to consider adopting the cat. He's lost, when you leave. He keeps turning and turning, looking for you and he stops eating. I can't bear to see him suffer like this.”

Tobirama looked down at the cat on his lap, how he was peacefully sleeping there, snuggled and comfortable, while Tobirama had a hand on his back, his thumb petting him in regular motions and he sighed. Of course he was keeping the cat.

“How long will it take you to function properly again ?”

Madara hummed, slowly placing his cup of coffee back on the table, as Tobirama was finally picking his up for a sip. He rubbed his face again, eyes casted downyard, as if trying to assess his own state of health and he pinched his lips, he cleared his throat.

“A couple of days,” he stated vaguely. Tobirama nodded.

“Walk me to the door ?”

There was carefulness in Madara’s movements as he stood from his chair again, his robes going all the way down to his feet and looking lost in thoughts. He glanced at them, him and the cat Tobirama was now holding in his arms, then away again, a dreamy smile on the lips. But he didn’t say a word, as he walked by his side to the front door, his fingers in contact with the wall as if he was almost scared he might fall, as if he wanted to make sure he’d be able to catch himself up. Truly, waking him up in these moments was a bad thing, Tobirama was realizing and he noted it in the corner of his mind, eyes focused on the man as they walked. He’d have to remember this, he thought. It was important.

“Is there anything you don’t eat ?” Tobirama questioned and Madara shook his head, looking almost confused now. But Tobirama probably didn’t make much sense to him at the moment, though and he was well aware of it. He’d be quite confused as well, were he in Madara’s current state. “Good then,” he breathed out and he smiled. “I’ll pick you up at eight, on Friday evening.”

Madara didn’t react for a long ten seconds span, eyes unfocused, body relaxed as he was mostly leaning on his hand on a small table near the front door. For an instant, Tobirama wondered if he hadn’t fallen asleep standing, it wouldn’t exactly surprise him. But Madara eventually looked up, frowning and he tilted his head to the side.

“Are you asking me out on a date ?”

Tobirama smirked. Then he leaned down, pushed his lips against Madara’s in a soft and chaste peck. Well, maybe it was stupid, maybe it was too quick but he had already come to admit that Madara was pleasing to him, in both body and mind, even if he put aside everything else. For the man was intriguing, in so many ways and attractive as well, a mix he never really imagined he’d find.

Still, he couldn’t forget what Madara had said, how they were soulmates and it could have been weird but it wasn’t. Because Madara proved him his ability was real and not just a con to make money.

Why not try things out anyways ? Tobirama wasn’t stupid enough to let that opportunity pass.

Madara’s grin, when he pulled back, was the most genuine expression he ever saw before. And Tobirama smiled at him.

“Go back to bed now,” he told the man, trying not to go for another kiss because of how adorable Madara looked at the moment.

“As if I could ever sleep again before Friday.”

Tobirama didn’t answer, nuzzling the cat’s fur instead, taking all of Madara’s appearance in a quick glances and he turned away, headed for his car.

“Wait, Tobi, I probably should take him somewhere so he doesn’t see you leave!”

“I’m taking him home.”

He was answered with a deep purr, as well as the cat rubbing his soft, soft head against his cheek and chin, claws digging into his clothes as if meaning to never let go of him and Tobirama knew he had made the right choices. To adopt that beautiful animal. And to follow Hashirama’s madness that day, when he decided to help him find his soulmate.


End file.
